Me Against The World
by BonesBird
Summary: A glimpse into the world of Foyet. I've never seen the story from his POV. So I wrote one. Please read and review. Set during "Omnivore", "Nameless, Faceless" and "100"


**Title: Me Against The World  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: A glimpse into the world of Foyet. I've never seen a story from his POV. So I wrote one.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own the characters  
****Lyrics: Me Against The World - Simple Plan**

**I remember a time, not all that long ago, when I said that I would never write fan fiction. I remember a time, only a few months ago, when I said I would never write Criminal Minds. Look at me now. 40-odd stories on… 30-odd Criminal Minds stories down. Never say I won't do anything… I'm probably going to do it.**

**Anyway the thanks for this story being finished (and even started) go to - she's one of my best friends and whenever I faltered on writing it she would remind me of her threat. Also thanks go to LC for reading over before it's posted. **

* * *

_**We're not gonna be just a pawn of the game  
**__**We're not gonna be just the victims**_

The deal was over. He could return to his passion now. By day he played a bumbling, scarred, idiot. He hated the self that he played. His true self only came out after the darkness descended. When he was free to hunt victims who suited his plans. They were all different, but the all held a key part. They were linked in his instant need for them.

_**They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart  
**_'_**Til everyone's the same**_

The two FBI agents who came to see him, not long after the second killings, were taken in by his rouse. Neither suspected anything of his story about proposing to the girl. Neither thought it was unusual for a victim to refuse to leave the area of the attack. Neither thought about his refusal of protection. He played his part, asking pathetic questions. "Do you know how long it takes to stab someone 67 times". If they didn't know, he wasn't going to enlighten them.

_**I've got no place to go  
**__**I've got nowhere to run**_

He sent the letter on to the journalist. The journalist would run it at some point, unless that FBI agent got there first. Maybe it was time to offer him the deal. The call was hostile on both ends. The deal was good. Shaunessy took it. Why would Hotchner be any different from his predecessor on the case. "I'm the guy who hunts guys like you" Hotchner had said. There were no others like him. As soon as the agent slammed the phone down he was into action.

_**They'd love to watch me fall  
**__**They think they know it all**_

The bus was an idea he had toyed with before. He wondered if the agents would assume it was a threat against himself, yet again. Now that there was no deal, he wanted the FBI to realise who he was. To try to take him down so he could once again prove how he was cleverer than them. How he had more skill, possibly even more experience than they did. They didn't know everything about him. How could they possibly know everything about him.

_**I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
**__**That's what they always say**_

The agent was unconscious. He preferred to play with his victims before he killed them. At least when the victims were as arrogant as he. When the agent didn't come round he went to find his partner. The cop he'd been in the house with. He knew that the others would be coming for them soon, so long going incommunicado would likely give him more attention than he was willing to have. He played with the cop for a short time. Taking Agent Derek Morgan's credentials with him.

_**I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
**__**But I'll make it on my own**_

Colson needed to be punished for not printing the story. All he had to do was print the story. Making him retract his book. Telling everyone that he hadn't been arrested. He'd beaten the cops, the FBI. They hadn't caught him until he'd been ready to be caught, until he'd wanted them to capture him. Colson needed to write it, or he was a bargaining chip, to get him out of the situation. He could stay free. Bundy was a joke next to him. He'd be way bigger than Bundy. With or without Colson. He'd be more famous than they had ever imagined. His plan was already in motion.

_**I've gotta prove 'em wrong  
**__**It's me against the world**_

He was dragged off. Thrown in a van, then a cell. It was easy enough to work his plan. Make it look like he was convulsing, to be taken to an ER. Getting out of the ambulance was easier than he had ever thought it would possibly be. He'd only had one guard accompanying him too. He was ridiculously easy to overpower. Once out he took to hiding. Acting. Something he'd learnt to be good at the last 10 years.

_**

* * *

We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts  
**__**We're not gonna let them control us**_

Getting into Hotchner's place had been difficult, but not as difficult as he had thought, he'd gotten into, and out of, more difficult places in the last few weeks. He hid himself as Hotchner arrived, throwing keys, case, gun and credentials aside, and getting himself a drink. The Reaper new that was the time to come out behind him, cocking his gun. Making sure that he got some eye contact before telling him what he should have done.

_**We won't let them shove all the thoughts in our heads  
**__**And we'll never be like them**_

Hotchner didn't even flinch, as the bullet fired past him into the wall. That made him angry. He showed nothing. How could he not be afraid of the Reaper. How could he stand down the barrel of his gun and not fear him. He just stared him down. Surely, as a profiler he shouldn't need to ask if he was going to be killed. He should know from behaviour.

_**I've got no place to go  
**__**I've got nowhere to run**_

He jumped into action as the mask came off, but he wasn't fast enough. He wasn't quick enough to beat The Reaper, he knocked Hotchner to the floor. Kicking him back as he tried to get up. Hitting him a third time as he made a final, feeble attempt to sit up. He had to taunt. He had to prove his dominance in every utterance he possibly could before he plunged the knife in, once, twice.

_**They'd love to watch me fall  
**__**They think they know it all**_

Showing his scars was something he wanted to show, building his attachment and similarity to the man who was tasked with capturing him. Hotchner's feeble assertion that he, Hotchner, would kill him, The Reaper. The idea was laughable, however he wasn't done yet. He wanted to make sure Hotchner knew how much it took as he plunged the knife in again.

_**I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
**__**That's what they always say**_

Mentioning his team. Hotchner mentioned his team. His team couldn't find him until he wanted to be found. Couldn't hunt him until he was ready to be hunted. Another wound, telling him to relax. Making sure Hotchner new he'd never passed out from the pain. Profilers were nearly always wrong. Nothing was a substitution, not

_**I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
**__**But I'll make it on my own**_

He hoped he'd made his point. Making his decisions, showing himself to be bigger and better than the FBI. He wondered how many promises Hotchner was going to make to his family. He wondered if they'd thought he'd play all his cards at once. Whatever he said would be wrong. There were forces in play the they couldn't even begin to fathom.

_**I've gotta prove 'em wrong  
**__**It's me against the world**_

He got Hotchner out to the car, stuffed the photo in his credentials and then took the page from the address book. He'd researched. He knew Hotchner's wife's maiden name was Brooks. He could go back into hiding. Stay watching Hotchner. Stay close enough to see his life fall apart. Then take from him what matters most when he needs them to be there.

_**

* * *

Well I'm sick of this waiting  
**__**So come on and take your shot**_

They found him. How did they find him. Surely he had hidden himself well enough. He didn't use all the prescriptions, he took over-the-counter meds for as much as he possibly could. He needed to put his plan for this eventuality. He was going to punish _Agent Hotchner_ for not taking the deal so he could disappear. He set his hard drive to eradicate itself so even their techs couldn't retrieve his information, he set off on the next part of his plan.

_**You can spit on your insults  
**__**Coz nothing you say's gonna change us**_

Getting into Kassmeyer's place was almost as easy as getting into Hotchner's a few months ago had been. The agent was clearly not expecting a visitor when Foyet round the corner, firing of one bullet after another. Making sure to avoid hitting anything that would kill Kassmeyer before Hotchner found him. He had been taking a risk at calling the numbers in Kassmeyer's phone. But it had been a calculated risk, that had paid off. He knew about Marshall phones. Getting Haley Hotchner to come to him, to prove to Aaron Hotchner that he, The Reaper, was better than him in every way, would be worth any outcome.

_**You can sit there and judge me  
**__**Say what you want to  
**__**We'll never let you win**_

Once she was on the way she called him back, he told her that he'd meet them at her house, that she'd shared with her husband, as it would be the last place that someone would think of her going. As he was waiting for her to arrive Aaron called. He had obviously tried to distance himself. The Reaper didn't want to tell him where they were, but he wanted him to find them. He wanted Hotchner to find his family, so that he could show him why he would always win. Why The Reaper would always be better than him.

_**I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
**__**That's what they always say**_

The phone call he allowed Haley Hotchner was more a matter of courtesy, letting her have her last words heard by someone. Even if it was only her soon-to-be-dead ex-husband. He would not get the same consideration. The boy may have hidden, and he may not be able to find him, yet. Once he'd killed Haley Hotchner, he dragged her to the bedroom, wanting Hotchner to find them. He positioned the shoes so that he would think he was round the corner.

_**I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
**__**But I'll make it on my own**_

He heard Hotchner's heavy breathing a few minutes later as he inched down the corridor, as he turned and shot toward him, The Reaper was glad that he'd worn his Kevlar. Shooting back towards Hotchner as he ran towards the stairs. Hotcher grabbed him as they tumbled down the stairs. Following him, fighting all the way. He couldn't help getting the last barbs in. Telling him that he would show his son both the parents after he had killed them both. After Hotchner got him pinned down he said he'd surrender. A minute later all went black.

_**I've gotta prove 'em wrong  
**__**It's me against the world**_


End file.
